One Big Planet, One Small City
by Tauria
Summary: A new one-shot collection! It will always say complete, as it will contain just one-shots (possibly two and three shots). I will take requests.
1. Snowfall

**Description:** _It's cold. He's warm._

**Characters: **Sprx and Nova

**Snowfall**

_Tauria_

Nova shivered in her sleeping pod, pulling the thick blanket tighter around her shoulders. The cold still bit at her, even from beneath her fuzzy blanket. However, she wasn't getting out to get more.

She pulled her feet in closer to her body, and wrapped her tail around herself. She ducked her head beneath the blanket as well, and tried to go back to sleep.

No such luck.

_Why is even so cold _anyway_? _the golden warrior thought, straining her mind to remember. _Oh yeah!_

They had crash landed the other day, chasing one of the remnants of Skeleton Kings evil over a snowy plain. Though their engines were in action and heated, the frost had crept in and now they were stranded.

Gibson and Otto were trying to fix the engine, but a monkey could only stand so much of the cold at a time. They had made good progress, however, so Nova tried not to complain too much... or lose her temper.

Suddenly, there was a 'whoosh' noise as her door was opened. She stilled, deepening her breathing and trying to pretend that she hadn't woke yet. No such luck.

The door to her pod opened. "Rise and shine, sweetheart," the voice of the red pilot entered her ears.

She considered hitting him, but decided that it was too much energy, and therefore, not worth it. "Go away," she mumbled sleepily, and rolled so her back was to him. "I'm hibernating."

Sprx scoffed. "Babe, you can't be hibernating now!"

"Are the engines fixed?" She asked him in between a yawn.

"No..."

"Do we have enough heat to block away the cold?"

"...I suppose not..."

"Then I'm hibernating. Go away."

Sprx chuckled. "Hon, you should know I don't give up that easy. Besides... I have a present..." He grinned cheekily, sure she'd get up now.

Nova frowned, curiosity nipping at her. Sprx and she had only gotten together a week or so ago — the red monkey finally got the guts to admit it... in sky-writing of all things! —but already, he knew exactly what buttons to push.

_Not that he didn't before... _she thought, a wry smile on her face.

Allowing her curiosity to get the better of her, the golden female sat up, an eye ridge raised at the crimson male before her.

He offered a box, neatly wrapped. He had a grin on his face — one she was sure he rehearsed every day.

She took it, giving him what she hoped was a warm smile... It was hard for her to manage 'warm' today. Carefully, she undid the bow and unwrapped the present.

She lifted the lid off the box and smiled widely. Within the box was a monkey-sized, thick winter jacket. The inside was covered in faux-fur, and the outside was leather-like. She pulled it on, and below it discovered a scarf as well.

She looked up at him, intending to say 'thank you' but he beat her to it.

"Can't have you getting cold in this weather," he grinned. "After all, I'm not always going to be there to keep you warm!" He winked at her.

Nova felt her cheeks heat up, and she laughed softly. She put the scarf on as well and pulled him into a gentle hug. "Thanks Sprx."

He hugged her back, planting a kiss on her cheek. "No problem, sweetheart. Now, what do you say to breakfast...?"

"...can I eat it in the stove?"

"No, but Otto installed heaters downstairs... Plus we have plenty of hot beverages, and hot food..."

Nova was standing the moment he said heaters. She grabbed her thick blanket, took Sprx's hand, and headed downstairs. The red monkey grinned.

Sure enough, three large heaters stood in the Command Center, creating a somewhat-warm area for the team to eat and hang out at. Nova sat down near one of the heaters after grabbing her food, with the blanket around her shoulders, scarf and jacket secured tightly about her body.

Sprx took a seat beside her, and she leaned against him, surprising the red monkey. Nova took a long gulp of the hot chocolate she had grabbed, while Sprx drank his coffee. Everyone was silent; there wasn't much to talk about that morning.

Once breakfast had been finished, Gibson and Otto stood. "We had best get back to fixing the engines," the blue monkey said softly.

"Yeah! It's not going to repair itself, after all!" The ever-excitable Otto grinned goofily. Even in the freezing cold, nothing could bring him down.

Then, Sprx stood. "I'll go out on patrol then," he stated. No one argued, cluing Nova in that she had apparently missed a discussion.

She glared up at him. "You should stay inside."

Antauri cleared his throat. "Someone had to patrol, Nova. We don't know what's out there, and it would be best that we don't find out the hard way. Sprx is our best pilot... he is the only one suitable for the job. I'm sorry."

Nova just frowned more. "I'm going with him," she stated, standing.

"Novs... You should stay here," the red monkey tried to convince her. "You don't like the cold, and I'd rather you not subject yourself to it."

"I also don't want you going out there alone," she said pointedly. "Buddy system; safety in numbers; you get it." The she tossed him a sly look. "Besides Sparky, what if one of us gets cold?" She blinked her big pink eyes at him, holding back triumph and giggles at seeing his red cheek fur turn an even deeper crimson.

"Fine. You can come," Sprx relented. "But you're riding in the fist rocket with me...and I'm not holding back on the tricks."

"I didn't think you would." She grinned at him. She waved to the others, and grabbed Sprx's hand. Together, the red and yellow monkeys entered the red tube and got in their positions in Sprx's fist rocket.

* * *

It was surprisingly nice, having Nova ride along in the backseat. Of course, Sprx had known it would be enjoyable, but he hadn't known exactly what it would be like.

She actually enjoyed most of his tricks, though a few made her a little green. She also noticed things - like little ice demons - that Sprx would have missed had he been alone. She kept him company too; he made her laugh and she made him laugh in return.

Now, she had curled up to take a nap, deciding that it was beginning to get too cold to stay awake.

Sprx shivered. The cold was finally starting to invade the Fist Rocket, and it was beginning to be _freezing_. Every so often he would glance back to make sure Nova was alright.

Suddenly, something warm wrapped around at him, and he jumped, surprised. A quick glance back revealed that Nova had wrapped one of her blankets around his shoulder. She kissed his cheek.

"Can't have you getting cold," she smiled at him, nuzzling his fur.

"No... Not really," he chuckled. "Get some sleep."

She nodded. "Alright, honey."

She curled up once more, making sure she was all bundled up and yawned a large yawn.

He smiled at her, and focused his full attention on the controls. They hadn't flew for very long when there was a sickening 'crack!' at the back of the ship, and they went down.

Using his training, he was able to prevent fatalities for both him and Nova, as well as the ship. Turning his attention to what had attacked them, he groaned.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

A giant snowman looked before them, black eyes staring down. It raised one of its arms and went to destroy the ship for good, but then... It stopped.

Sprx's onyx eyes widened, and then, he squinted up at it, glanced behind him and...

"NOVA!"

* * *

Sprx dug frantically through the snow. Nova had gone out to fight the giant snowman, and by the time he had gotten out there, she had already blew it up... Only, she hadn't come out of the snow.

The red monkey felt like his very blood and bones had been turned into icicles, but he didn't stop digging. He no longer registered the pain; he felt it, but he ignored it easily. All that mattered was Nova.

Finally, after what had seemed like hours, he found her buried beneath the snow. She blinked up at him and giggled.

"Sparky!" She sang, reaching her arms out to him. "It's _cold_!" She pouted, dragging out the word cold. "I don't like the cold... Nu huh..." She looked at him childishly, giggling again.

Sprx lifted the golden warrior up. _This isn't good._..

She giggled again. "Where are we going, Sparky?"

"...to the Fist Rocket... To get you warm again."

"I like being warm," she giggled. "But you know what I like _better_ then being warm?"

"No... What?"

"This!"

And she gave him a big kiss, smack on the lips. Taken by surprise, the red monkey crashed into the snow, as Nova began running a hand through his chest fur.

Sprx soon regained his rational thought, and gently pushed her back, standing and lifting her up again. "Let's save that for later, sweet cheeks."

She pouted at him.

He soon reached the Fist Rocket, wrapping blankets aplenty around her, and cuddling with her himself. During the kiss, he had found that her body was scorching hot, a pretty good sign of a high fever.

He found his first aid kit, and mentally thanked Gibson for his lessons on how to use it. He checked Nova's temperature, and swore.

He called the Robot, thankful the Fist Rocket still had power.

"Antauri?"

"Yes Sprx?"

"Right, I don't have time to explain everything, but Nova's running a super high fever, and my engines have been destroyed. Think you could swing by and pick us up?"

Antauri nodded. "I shall 'swing by' in a moment."

* * *

Sprx relayed his coordinates, and they waited for the silver monkey to arrive. Fortunately, it was not long before the Brain Scrambler lifted the Fist Rocket and brought it home. After attaching everything, they rushed Nova to med bay, where it was revealed she was extremely sick.

Sprx was assigned to take care of her, because the others had things to do...

...plus Nova wouldn't let go of him.

Gibson had said Nova would be delirious for a while, until her fever was brought down. She would also be tired.

_Not to mention downright clingy_... Sprx thought, though he truthfully didn't mind Nova never letting him up. It was something he could enjoy.

"You hungry, doll?" He asked the bleary eyed yellow monkey, who's arms were wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

She nodded sleepily. He smiled, untangling himself from her cool metal arms, and got her some soup.

Once she had eaten, she fell right back to sleep.

Sprx stroked the back of her head, feeling guilty.

* * *

Nova's wet coughs woke him from his dreamless sleep. He patted her back, until finally she had coughed what she needed out of her system, and she relaxed once more.

He pressed his hand lightly against her forehead, and breathed a sigh of relief. Her fever had gone down, finally. Despite this, he still pressed a damp washcloth against her forehead, like he had been doing every couple hours, to help.

He had taken care of her to the best of his abilities, feeling partially responsible for her condition.

"Don't feel bad," she whispered at him.

He looked at her, confused.

She smiled, nuzzling his chest fur. "You have that look on your face; the one that says you're beating yourself up over something."

"...oh."

"It's not your fault, Sprx."

"But if I had just protested a little more-"

She cut him off. "_I_ chose to go along. _I_ chose to fight the snowman. I'm too stubborn for you to have stopped me either way." She smiled at him. "You know that."

He smiled a little. "I suppose, but I still feel like I could have done something..."

She chuckled, kissing his nose.

He blushed, then decided to ask a question. "Y'know... When you were all loopy from the fever, you said some thing..."

"Like?" She raised her eye ridge.

"Like... How you said that there was something you liked better then being warm?"

"And that was...?"

"You kissed me, knocking me in the snow," he said.

She blushed. "Oh."

"Oh...?"

She laughed. "Shut up, Sprx."

"Did you mean it?"

"...mean what?"

"That you liked me better then being warm." Sprx knew it was a stupid question - after all, she was dating him! However, he knew that during the time, getting warm was the most important thing to her, and so it was a pretty big deal.

She smiled, kissing him briefly. "I think I did," she smiled at him.

He grinned at her. Suddenly, neither of them felt quite so cold anymore.

* * *

**Tauria**: Hi! So, I decided to start a new one-shot collection! In Darkest and Lightest Moments was beginning to get overly full, plus a lot of the stories in there were kind of old, and not my best writing ^.^' However, I will be posting something to wrap that up.

Anyway, just so everyone knows, I posted this from my phone (my Internet is out) so if there are any mistakes, please let me know! My phone has a habit of correcting even words that are spelled _right_...

Hope you enjoyed the fluff! Please leave a review!


	2. Fear

**Description**_: Fear – it gets the better of all of us._

**Characters**_: Chiro and Antauri_.

**Fear**

_Tauria_

_Fear_.

It knows no bounds. It knows not when to stop.

_Fear_.

It strikes quickly, quickening your heart and shortening your breath. It churns the stomach painfully, and can be paralyzing. It ruins rational thought.

_Fear_.

The black monkey felt it claw at his heart the moment the boy came down with Mandarin's glove.

_Fear. _

He felt it grip his heart when Mandarin returned.

_Fear. _

His stomach twisted when the collars were placed around their necks.

_Fear. _

His breath quickened when they were sealed in half of the prison.

_Fear. _

His heart raced when they took off.

_Fear. _

His rational thought departed not long after they left Shuggazoom.

_Fear._

Doubts entered his mind.

How could Chiro face Mandarin?

Mandarin was so much more powerful then the teenager. He was so much more ruthless; more cunning. He could exploit the child's bad side; something that they all had in them.

How could _Chiro_ deny _Mandarin_ what he wanted?

The team had nearly been defeated.

The orange monkey was adept at looking into creature's minds and finding what made them tic. They had only won because it was five against one; hardly fair.

How could Chiro resist falling for Mandarin's lies?

Mandarin possessed a silver tongue; one that had won him more followers then Antauri liked to remember... _Surely_ it would be no trouble to convince Chiro – a mere boy – to follow his lead!

Antauri had been _wrong_.

Chiro had been smart, playing along until he got an opportune moment. He had resisted the lies and the evil Mandarin spewed. He had denied Mandarin what he wanted. He had faced him – one-on-one – and he had _won_.

Antauri opened his eyes from his meditation. He felt the green gold orbs begin to water slightly. A tear fell into the river beneath him with a soft plink.

He floated to Chiro's room, silently entering. He stood by the boy's bedside. He bowed his head slightly, in respect and in apology.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

* * *

**Tauria**: Again, typed and published on my phone, see any mistakes, tell me.

This one was fun to do, actually xD It's not real long, but I enjoyed it regardless.

I mean, c'mon! Who else thought it was weird that during Secret of the Sixth Monkey, Antauri doubted Chiro? Especially considering all the faith he has in him before and after that episode...

Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review telling me what you think!


	3. Chore

**Tauria**: SariSpy56 requested a one-shot of Gibson and Sprx arguing... and I finally got an idea as to what about ^.^ Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SRMT.

* * *

**Chore**

_Tauria_

"It's _your_ turn."

"The list clearly states _your_ name."

"Yeah, well, you're _obviously_ looking at _last week's_ list. It says _Gibson_."

"No, it says _Sprx_!"

"Gibson!"

"Sprx!"

The argument would continue forever. You see, every morning there was one special chore that had to be done. There was no getting around it. The main problem with this chore – like many others – was that _everyone_detested it.

And not the usual hate for chores either. _No one_ liked getting this chore, because it was_almost_ more of a health hazard then fighting Skeleton King. Unfortunately, however, it was one of the most mandatory in the Super Robot.

Everyday that it was Sprx's turn, he did his very best to get out of it. Chiro did as well, but the way around that with the teenager was to make sure he was still half asleep. Then he was too tired to argue, and did it without protest. Sprx, on the other hand, woke fully the moment his name and the chore were mentioned in the same sentence.

The others did it just fine. Nova would grumble, saying how she got more injuries out of this then in the training room. Gibson would sigh, and sometimes make a bit of a fuss, but would do it without too much pushing. Antauri somehow managed to do it without getting injured _or_ traumatized. Why_he_ just didn't do it every morning, no one understood.

Today happened to be Sprx's day, and he was pleading with _everyone_ to try to get out of it. He'd had no luck so far.

Antauri had shook his head, sighed softly, and walked in the opposite direction. Chiro told the monkey his day was yesterday, and wouldn't do it again today even if he paid him a million bucks. Nova just hit him and walked off.

Now he was trying to get Gibson to do it.

"I'll take bathroom duty for a _month_!"

"No."

"Please? I'll pay you!"

"_No_."

"_Please_?! I'll leave you alone for a week!"

Gibson paused a moment. "...as tempting as that is, no. _Today_ is _your_ day. _My_ day is_tomorrow_. You'll just have to deal."

"But..."

"Everyone else had already had their turn this week!"

"C'mon Gibson... Please!"

"For the last time... _NO_! Today is _your_ day, so you can _go_!"

"Brainstrain!" Sprx couldn't keep the pleading whine out of his voice.

"_Go_ Sparky!"

Before the red monkey could respond, the harsh clang of cybernetic monkey hitting metal echoed throughout the Command Center. Nova had decided to take matters into her own hands, and rewarded Sprx with one of her famous punches... which knocked him against the wall.

Rubbing his head, Sprx looked up at the golden warrior. "Tough love?" He grinned.

"Darn right," she returned, ignoring his widening grin. "Now move your tail upstairs and _get it done_!"

Standing, the red monkey sighed. He trudged over to his red tube and was whisked to their sleeping quarters. Walking sullenly down the hall, he entered the green room, mentally preparing himself to wake Otto up.

* * *

**Tauria**: ...I had to. The idea just popped in my head, and I _had_ to write it. XD To think that Otto would be so difficult to wake up he cause injuries, and trauma... Anyways, hope you enjoyed!

Please leave a review!

(Also, again, this was written on my phone – it's six AM, so no posting on Moms computer cause she's asleep still – so if you spot any mistakes, tell me pleas. :))


	4. Gone

**Tauria: **So. I was listening to Taylor Swift's _All Too Well, _and this idea popped into my head. Truthfully, the song really isn't as closely tied with this as it was originally going to be, but I like this better anyway. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SRMT.

**Description: ** _The memories played in her head like glorious visions, but they left her feeling empty and cold, and as much as she tried, she couldn't get more then a fleeting feeling - like taking a breath before she was plunged back underwater. _

**Characters: **_Jinmay and Chiro  
_

**Gone**

_Tauria_

For those first few days, the pain was nearly unbearable. _Every_ little thing reminded her of him. His face would jump out in crowds. The breeze was like his touch, the sun his caress. Pictures brought tears to her eyes. The silence sent pangs to her chest. She woke up crying in the middle of the night, becuase she was all alone after a nightmare. The memories played in her head like glorious visions, but they left her feeling empty and cold, and as much as she tried, she couldn't get more then a fleeting feeling - a breath before she was plunged back underwater.

Her smile had left for a while, replaced with only a shadow of the former brillance. Her laughter was forced, and every breath was taken as if someone was pushing her shoulders down and sitting on her chest. Her chest felt empty, as if when she was crying she had somehow cried her heart out. Swallowing was a painful ordeal, as if her throat had swollen with the choked back tears. Not a day went by when her eyes weren't red-rimmed from the hours she spent curled into a ball.

Eventually, her smile came back in full brillaince, and her laughter filled the air again. Breathing was easy, and her heart had filled up around the hole. She no longer choked back tears at evey little thing, enjoying life the way she had when he had been such a crucial part to her life. She slept each night, and could hum again when she cooked.

The memories, as fleeting as they were, brought smiles to her face, and she no longer wished for them to last forever - it was time for her to move on. She smiled at the pictures on the wall, chuckling at the scenes.

She went out again, enjoying her girls night out with her friends. She had dinner with her friends - her family - and didn't end up a sobbing mess when mention of him was brought up again. Yet despite all of this, she didn't enter the dating world again. What they had once had was something special, and she wasn't going to move on from it anytime soon.

But once every year, she let the grief and memories wash over her like a blissful, calming wave.

She wore the dress he loved to see her wear, and packed a light picnic lunch. She ate it in their favorite spot, watching the children play and making shapes in the clouds. Then she would pack up and walk around, swinging the basket at her side, and imagining how he would tease her if he was there. After that, sometimes she would see a movie, other times she would go and get the ice cream they always shared. But when the sun began to go down, the routine was always the same.

Red, yellow, orange, and pink decorated the sky as the sun began to sink below the horizon. The light was just bright enough for her to make out the words in front of her. Tears swam into her gaze as she sat down, photo album in her lap.

"Hey there," she smiled. "Can you believe it's been a year already?"

_No, I can't. It's like it was yesterday..._

"What I have a hard time believing is that today is the five year mark. Five years, Chiro, since we were last together."

_You don't count this day each year? _

"Silly! Of course not!" she giggled lightly, a tear slipping down her cheek. She opened the photo album to a random page. "Remember this?"

_You mean Sprx's race against all those famous pilots at the Shuggazoomian fair? That he won? And then Otto won the hoverburger eating contest? That was a great day... _

"Mhm! They walked around showing off those medals forever. I was shocked that Nova didn't knock Sprx into next week!

Memory after memory was recounted, with her head filling up the silence between her sentences. She knew him well enough to know what he would say. If she closed her eyes, it was almost like he was there with her again. She could feel his touch, hear his laughter, see his smile. If she imagined hard enough, it was as if she could smell his scent on the air.

By the time she packed up, the moon was high in the sky.

"I'll be back next year. I promise," she whispered, before turning and leaving.

Behind her, the moon created an eerie glow on the statue of a twenty-something version of Chiro, standing in a heroic pose. The most distinguishable words in the moon light read:

**In Loving Memory of Chiro, Shuggazoomian Hero**

* * *

**Tauria: **I don't get in the mood to write sad things often... I hope I did a good job with it. This type of thing is a slight weak point of mine, because I don't cry easily. I actually wanted to make myself cry when writing this, 'cause I've never been able to before, but I didn't. Oh well. Maybe next try ^.^

Anyway, I'm sure people are wondering how he died. The way I picture it? In my head, the Skeleton King war is still going on, and Jinmay and he are in their early twenties. The two of them decide to get married 'just in case'. A while after that, the final battle comes around, and Chiro dies in that final battle. However, that's just my thoughts.

Also, I wasn't exactly sure what to write for the grave inscription, so if anyone else has any ideas, they would be much appreciated!

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review :)

And next time, I'll hopefully be uploading Domination of the World's request! ^.^


	5. Stay (Spova)

**Tauria: **Um... more Taylor Swift based fics? CX

Anyways, this one is based on _Stay Stay Stay_, and on the first few lines... which I'll recount at the end, as they give away stuff XP

**Description: **_No one else was HER Sprx... _

**Characters: **Human! Sprx and Nova. Spova.

* * *

**Stay**

She didn't really know what exactly she saw in the buffoon. He was _infuriating_! If it wasn't one thing, it was another. He just made her so _mad_. She was in a constant state of wanting to hit him! The worst thing was that she didn't even know what exactly he did that made her mad. Maybe it was that cocky smirk. Or maybe it was the way those chocolate brown eyes knew just how to pierce right into her very soul. Or maybe it was the way that somehow, his hair managed to fall perfectly over those eyes, always making her want to move it. Or maybe it was the daredevilish way he flew that ship of his.

Speaking of which...

"SPRX! You could have DIED!" she growled at him, referring to the particularly dangerous move he had done that morning.

"But I didn't. You know I'd never leave you hangin', Novs." He smiled that smile then, the cocky one that definitely made her mad, and not weak in the knees.

Her mouth was set in a firm line. "It's bad enough you're in the line of fire all the time! Now you have to go pulling these ridiculous stunts?!"

"They aren't ridiculous," he protested. "They're fun. And believe me, I take all the proper precautions and _everything_. When I was in Flight School, I was told always to act like there were passengers in the ship I was driving, and to exercise caution. Believe me, I ran that trick so many times in the simulator, I was almost sick of doing it. I made sure it was _perfect_." His eyes did that thing, were they pierced right into her, and she was sure that he could see every inner thought that she had.

A snarl passed her lips. "I don't care!" She knew her cheeks were red with anger. "It was _dangerous_!"

He shook his head, and chuckled. "You're adorable when you're mad."

Nova threw her hands up in the air. "You are so _infuriating_!"

He just laughed.

She growled, throwing her communicator at him with all of her might, but luckily for him, he dodged just in the nick of time, causing the communicator to crash into the wall and bust into a million little tiny pieces. Sprx stared at it for a moment. Nova expected him to give her a wide-eyed, fearful gaze, like he had before they had begun to date.

"You should let Otto know you need a communicator," he said simply, flashing her a cocky smile, before giving a half wave and walking out of the room.

She watched him, half-tempted to let her jaw drop to the ground like it so desired.

* * *

The very next morning, she told him that she wanted to talk about the previous night's fight. He called back - in his room, getting ready - that he'd be out in a sec.

"Alrighty then. Let's talk," he said.

She turned to glance at him, and immediately burst into peals of laughter. Dressed in the usual training attire - red t-shirt, gym shorts - he had come out, but with an addition. A helmet.

He grinned at her. "What?"

She just shook her head, blonde hair swinging as she held her sides. "I love you," she grinned at him.

He grinned right back. "I love you too, babe."

Instead of correcting him, she pressed her lips against his for a brief moment. "Forget about talking about it. It's resolved."

He chuckled. "Like the helmet?"

"Handsome," she chuckled.

His grin widened. "Glad ya think so."

"Can I demand something?"

"You? Demanding? Practically unheard of!" he smirked.

She hit him upside the head, bubblegum pink eyes rolling. "Shut up, idiot." After glaring at him until she was _sure _he would behave, she said, "_Anyways_, my demand is that you stay by my side. Forever."

"Where else would I go?" he tilted his head to the side, those red bangs falling perfectly in front of his eyes. "Nobody else is going to be _near _as funny when they're mad."

She growled, and he laughed, taking off running down the hall. She followed swiftly behind him.

Now she knew _exactly_ what she saw in him. No one else would find her throwing communicators and the like at them. No one else would no just what buttons to push. No one else had his smile. No one else had _those _eyes. No one else was so incredibly stupid... No one else was so in love with her that they had stayed by her side for years, tolerating her insults and punches, and still believing one day they would get together.

No one else was _her_ Sprx.

* * *

**Based off these lines: **

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night, _

_I threw across the room at you. _

_I was expecting some dramatic turnaway, but you,stayed. _

_This morning I said we should tal k about it, 'cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved. _

_That's when you came in wearing a football helmemt, _

_and said "Okay let's talk." _

_And I said _

_CHORUS: _

_Stay Stay Stay. _

_I 've been loving you some time time time. _

_You think it's funny when I'm mad mad mad. _

_But I think that it's best if we both stay. _

**Tauria: **...now I really need to work on that request...

Regardless, hope you liked it! Please leave a review?


	6. Green

**Characters: **Antauri

**Description: **_He was supposed to be untouchable... _

**Green**

_Tauria_

Antauri_ knew _it was wrong. He _knew_ it went against nearly_ everything _he "supposedly" stood for.

He had sat in silence for _years_, allowing it to fester and grow in the back of his mind, like a sickness. He had hid it behind detachment, behind stoicism, behind _meditation_.

He could have banished this long ago… could have worked through it, but he had not.

His _pride_ – his fatal flaw, though he hid that too – had kept him from it. He had believed – foolishly – that such a _simple_ emotion would_never_ affect _him_. He was protected by the Power Primate. The mystical force would never let something corrupt his destiny, not when he played such a crucial part.

He had been wrong… completely, utterly _wrong_.

The walls he had built up around himself had been slowly cracked and dented until it could slip through, making its way into his mind piece-by-piece until it had consumed him.

It had festered and grown, and he had watched in silence. He never even _tried_ to lift a finger. He had watched as his own mind had been corrupted, as it slowly turned him against the one he had long ago sworn to lay down his very _life_ to protect.

He had grown to care about the Chosen One in the years he had watched over him, guiding him in the ways of the Power Primate. He had thought of him as a son, as part of his family.

But then… when he had truly seen how powerful he was – as Chosen Ones are wont to be – when he had watched the child show more power and control then the silver monkey had ever even _dreamed_ of having, well, it had been the beginning of the end.

For as much as he had tried to keep it from the others, as much as he had tried to deny it… Antauri was absolutely _green_ with envy.

* * *

**Tauria**: Um... yeah. Random idea I had when I was napping earlier.

And yes. I do see this as plausible, tho I know many of you may not. Hope you enjoyed regardless.


	7. Grass

**Characters: **Gibson

**Description:** _The grass is always greener on the other side. __  
_

**Grass**

Gibson really envied Sprx sometimes... After all, he was just so well-liked among the other team members. And Gibson just... wasn't.

That's not to say the team didn't like Gibson, because they did. It's just Sprx was always so much more likable than the blue monkey.

They spent more time with the red monkey then they did with Gibson, and when the team was first beginning, Gibson didn't mind too much. That was more time he could spend in his lab, more time to himself. But after a while he started to crave social interaction. He started to crave being around the others... started to crave them _wanting _his company. _  
_

And it wasn't just Sprx being likable that Gibson envied. It was also his confidence and charm. He would never say it to his face, but when Sprx spoke about something he was passionate about, one couldn't help but listen. He wasn't afraid to stand up in a crowd and just start talking, even if it was against someone that the crowd really admired. He had his opinions, and he made sure people knew them.

Gibson also envied Sprx's lesser vocabulary. The scientist wanted to be able to go up to someone and hold a conversation, without that person needing to hold onto a dictionary the entire time. He wanted to be able to stand in front of people and explain things without them muttering in confusion. He wanted to _fit in_.

And just as Gibson would start to get a little depressed by thinking all these things, he was reminded how important he was to the Hyper Force. He was reminded of what his big brain brought to the team.

He was reminded that this was a necessary sacrifice. He was reminded that despite this, the team still loved him. He was reminded that even if he _did_ sometimes envy Sprx, this was what he loved to do.

But... still, Gibson was always reminded of what he could be, were he just to loosen up a little.

The grass was always greener though, he would tell himself.

* * *

**Tauria: **The other day I got a new voice-to-text app on my phone, and I used it to write this to "train" it.

Much of this was inspired by Grungekitty and I's conversations on G+.

Some of it is how I felt (and feel) about people I know.

Anways, hope you liked it! Review, please! It feeds the mind XD


	8. Insanity

**Description: **_What...happened? What had he done? _

**Characters:** _Gibson, Skeleton King _

**Insanity**

**(AKA Snap II)**

_Tauria_

The blood seeped around his feet, staining the white metal. He stared at in shock, the blood still dripping from his fingers.

What… happened?

What had he done?

The bodies of his comrades were strewn around him, many of them in at least two pieces. The floor had become a lake of red; bloody handprints painted the walls. Their screams, their pleas, their cries still echoed in his mind… It was the dark symphony to the nightmare he was facing.

A painful, bitter tasting cry tore from his throat. Pain was all he could feel… and guilt of the worst kind. He hadn't been able to stop himself… he could only watch from the darkest corner of his mind… a corner he would never visit willingly.

The worst part was that these desires had lurked within the deepest recesses of his heart – though they had never been feelings he would have acted on.

Until now.

He took a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself. He looked at his reflection in the pools, snarling at his appearance. He gripped a handful of fur from over his heart and screeched as he tore the strands out.

It was all his fault; he would forever be known as the reason that Shuggazoom fell.

Somewhere in his mind, he knew it wasn't logical to believe this; all of the witness had been included in the slaughter. No one would know it had been him. They would believe that Skeleton King had finally gotten the best of them.

In his current state of mind, however, he didn't think about the logical side.

He raised his drill to pierce his heart.

He couldn't bear to live with the guilt; couldn't bear to face what he had done. The fate he had doomed the Universe to…

It was the most cowardly move he could have chosen.

He didn't care.

Before his drill could reach his skin, they stopped. He had no power over his limbs anymore. For a moment, he was afraid that the beast within him had come back; afraid that he would wreak even more havoc and destruction over Shuggazoom.

When nothing happened, he relaxed, but only slightly.

A dark presence sent chills up his spine, and he went to turn around, only to find that his feet were frozen in place as well. When a cloaked figure entered his vision, he scowled.

"What do you want?" His voice was hoarse and raspy from his earlier cry, but the venom still seeped through.

"Why, I come to you with a deal… I know your suffering; I know your pain. It would be a waste if one of my lovely creations simply killed himself."

"I don't want to take any of your damned deals," he snarled. "You've won; resisting you on my own would be pointless."

He chuckled. "You don't really have much of a choice. Do you honestly think that if you say no I'm going to let you just kill yourself? I don't think I will. Either you can suffer for your wrongs for the rest of your life… or you can accept my offer." A slow smirk spread across his face; he knew he had won. He had approached the grieving monkey when he was still suffering from the insanity that had gripped him just for the reason that he would never be able to refuse.

"Join me, or suffer."

The robot monkey swallowed. He was backed into a corner, and he knew it. He couldn't move. Not with Skeleton King's magic holding him back. He only had one choice left. Maybe this way he could forget his wrongs; embracing the beast inside instead. It was the only way to save himself.

"…fine."

* * *

**Tauria: **Well, that was darker than my usual stuff.

It's actually based off Grungekitty's story _Snap_, so you may want to read that as well. I _do _have permission to do this (she suggestion the AKA title).

There were _so many _ways I considered going with this, but in the end I decided (with Grungekitty's help) to do it this way. Maybe I'll pursue those ideas another time.

For now, hope you liked it (or not… I'm not entirely sure what to say for this ^.^')

Please review!


End file.
